


Floating

by Lorrey020



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorrey020/pseuds/Lorrey020
Summary: Louie was drifting from the family.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Floating

Louie had been very spaced out lately. Dewey had noticed it. Webby had noticed. And they were both really worried about their little brother. It was time for an intervention.

Dewey and Webby found the green clad duckling sat in the corner of their bedroom with his chin on his knees. "Hey Lou, you okay little bro?"

Louie didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge them. "Yeah...why?" His voice was soft and mellow. 

"You're- well, you've been acting weird lately. I can't even remember the last time you had a real conversation with us."

Louie shrugged slowly. "Twelve."

Dewey scratched his head. "What?"

"It was twelve days ago."

A beat passed between them.

Louie opened his eyes but keep them to the ground. "Otters hold hands when they are asleep so that they don't float away from each other. But I have no one to hold my hand." He was on the verge of tears. Dewey could hear it in the way his voice trembled. He signed Webby to leave before he sat in front of Louie with his hands outreached.

"Louie- what are you talking about? What does otters have to do with anything?" Dewey never knew Louie to talk in metaphors like Huey. But he was willing to listen and understand. "What are you trying to tell me Lou?"

"You and Webby have each other. Huey and B.O.Y.D. have each other. But Louie Duck is alone in the world." 

Dewey's eyes begin to water when he realized his youngest brother had a point. Louie didn't have a best friend like he and Huey did. They had been spending more and more time with their best friends and inadvertently left their youngest sibling behind.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you lately Louie. I guess we kinda drifted away."

"That's okay."

"No it's not! We-we don't want you to float away!" Great now he was talking in metaphors. But Louie was clearly starting to float away for the pass two weeks. This was the first time they had any real interaction with him in a while. "How about we spend some time together today? Just you, me, and Huey?"

"I guess that's okay. I don't want to be a bother," Louie said in that sad scared voice of his. 

"Your not a bother Louie. Your our brother." 

Louie's eyes finally met his. He wasn't floating any further. He put his hand in Dewey's.

”...thank you.”


End file.
